The Eddy Series
by Our Paradise
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN by Sol::..::Edward le compra un gatito a Bella. El caos sobreviene.
1. Edward y el gatito

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, y debería ABSOLUTAMENTE hacer esto. __La trama pertenece a __**Amethyst Jackson**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Summary:** Edward le lleva un gatito a Bella

* * *

**°::..::The Eddy Series::..::°**

**Capítulo 1  
Edward y el gatito**

* * *

Estaba esperando a Edward. Había prometido venir hoy, antes de que Charlie llegara a casa del trabajo, y no era de él llegar tarde. Había arreglado que tuviéramos sobras para la cena sólo para que pudiera dedicar toda esta cantidad de tiempo para mi novio vampiro, y se había ausentado sin permiso.

Un toque en la puerta me sorprendió. Edward no me molestaba con la puerta cuando era la única en casa; ¿quién podría ser?

Pero, no, era Edward en la puerta, sonriendo como si tuviera un secreto y prácticamente saltando con impaciencia, como si Alice hubiera robado su cuerpo.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo alegremente. Entonces, noté que sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, y entrecerré mis ojos con recelo.

—¿Una sorpresa?

Rodó sus ojos ante mi escaldado tono.

—Esta te gustará, lo prometo. Sólo cierra tus ojos por un momento, ¿por favor?

Suspiré e hice lo que dijo. Oí un extraño sonido chirriante y casi echaba una ojeada, pero sabía que Edward me pillaría. Finalmente, pareció satisfecho.

—De acuerdo. Ábrelos.

Lo hice, y me encontré con la _última_ cosa que hubiera esperado ver.

Conociendo a Edward, habría encontrado un Porsche estacionado enfrente de mi casa, o encontrado alguna extravagante pieza de joyería en sus manos, pero no era ninguna de esas cosas. Era… era…

…un _gatito_.

Un gatito, una pequeña, cuadrúpeda, mullida y anaranjada creatura de ojos grandes ronroneando, mirándome con la cara más adorable en el universo conocido. Se sentaba perfectamente derecho en las manos de Edward, observándome con curiosidad.

Gemí.

—¡Edward! —suspiré—. ¿No te das cuentas a lo que acabas de condenar a este animal por traérmelo a _mí_? ¿No estabas prestando nada de atención cuando te conté de mi cementerio de peces de colores?

Se rió entre dientes.

—Relájate, Bella. Puede quedarse con nosotros si estás tan preocupada.

Suspiré, viendo la esperanza en sus ojos, ojos que eran casi exactamente del mismo tono dorado que los del gatito.

—¿Estás seguro de que no resultará comido en tu casa?

Extendió sus brazos para pasarme al gatito.

—Nadie se tomaría la molestia. Ni siquiera pasaría por un bocadillo.

A regañadientes, tomé al gatito en mis brazos. Parecía contento de estar de vuelta en manos cálidas y se acurrucó contento en mi pecho. Entonces supe que había perdido.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñé—. Es adorable.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—¿Entonces te lo quedarás?

El gatito me ronroneó alegremente, acariciando mi mentón con su nariz.

—En realidad no tengo opción, no lo creo. Pero no tengo nada de lo que necesito para cuidar de él…

Rodó los ojos.

—No te compraría un gatito sin ayudarte a cuidarlo. Tiene todas sus vacunas y tengo todo lo que necesitas en el coche.

Sacudí mi cabeza y entré a la sala, con el gato aún en las manos, y me senté en el sofá. Edward vino después, todavía sonriendo de alegría por su triunfo.

—En todo caso, ¿qué diablos te poseyó para darme un gatito? —pregunté.

Edward se sentó a un lado de mí, y observó al gatito comenzar a trepar por mi hombro con absoluta satisfacción.

—Pues, pareces decidida a convertirte en un vampiro, y nunca has tenido una mascota realmente, por lo que pensé que era una experiencia humana que deberíamos tener.

El gatito ahora había hecho su camino a través de mis hombros, hasta mi regazo, y ahora estaba golpeando de forma tentativa la rodilla de Edward. Le sonrió afectuosamente al gato y cuidadosamente le acarició su peluda cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿te has resignado a mi conversión en vampiro? —pregunté, nunca perdiendo una oportunidad para presionarlo para lo que quería.

Suspiró.

—Sé que _yo_ no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Así que… supongo que sí.

Su boca estaba torcida hacia abajo en una mueca, pero yo sonreí triunfalmente. Él me lanzó una mirada de exasperación pura y regresó su atención a la feliz bolita de pelos entre nosotros.

—Todavía necesita un nombre, sabes —dijo Edward—. Pensé que preferirías elegirlo tú.

Alcé al gatito y lo hice volver a mí, examinando su peludo rostro mientras me miraba con impaciencia y confusión; una mirada que conocía muy bien, y fue entonces cuando el nombre vino a mí.

—Creo que lo llamaré Eddy.

—_¿Eddy?_ —dijo Edward incrédulamente—. _¿Por qué?_

—Pues, sería confuso si lo llamo Edward, ¿no? —dije inocentemente.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido que envió a Eddy corriendo de vuelta a mi regazo.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

Vale, ¿qué les parece?, jaja…

En el próximo capítulo hay **Jacob**, jaja.

**Jake****Vs****Eddy**  
**Perro****Vs****Gatito**

**XD**

_Próximo Capítulo_: "Perros y Gatos", jaja.

**Las quiero  
.::Sol::.**


	2. Perros y Gatos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, y debería ABSOLUTAMENTE hacer esto. __La trama pertenece a __**Amethyst Jackson**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Summary:** Edward le lleva un gatito a Bella, y a Jacob no le gusta mucho.

* * *

**°::..::The Eddy Series::..::°**

**Capítulo 2  
Perros y Gatos**

* * *

Estaba teniendo un precioso día con mi novio vampiro y mi mejor amigo hombre lobo, los cuales _finalmente_ estaban llevándose bien, gracias a que Jacob estaba imprimado de Leah Clearwater —quien también era una un hombre lobo, por extraño que parezca— y así efectivamente, logró olvidarse de _mí_. Edward no tenía gran problema con Jacob, una vez que no tenía razones para estar celoso, aunque Jacob todavía conservaba su aversión natural hacia Edward.

Sin embargo, estaban tratando, así que estaba en el yermo con los dos, y otra creatura: mi nuevo gatito, la idea de Edward de un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Había estado sorprendida ante su estupidez de ponerme a cargo de cualquier creatura viviente cuando no podía mantenerme _a mí misma_ con vida, pero juró que Alice no había visto al gatito muriendo en un futuro cercano.

¿Y cómo _podría_ resistirme a la adorable bola de pelo naranja, especialmente cuando estaba ronroneándome desde las manos de Edward? Y sabía, no importaba lo que Edward dijo, que quería al gatito tanto como yo; estaba enloquecido con el gatito más que _conmigo_.

Ahorita, Edward estaba moviendo sus dedos centellantes, proyectando puntos de luz en todas las direcciones, a los cuales el gatito —llamado Eddy, para molestar a mi novio vampiro— perseguía con entusiasmo. Jacob estaba sentado a unos seguros metros de distancia, mirando feroz y oblicuamente al gatito.

—¿Qué pasa, Jake? —pregunté, arrancando mis ojos de Edward y las payasadas de Eddy.

—Es tan… tan…

—¿Felino? —facilité amablemente, mientras él trasladaba su mirada del gatito a mí.

—Sí —dijo con mal humor—. ¿Por qué comprarías un gato, de cualquier manera? Un cachorro habría sido mucho mejor.

—No me gustan los perros —dijo Edward categóricamente, dejando caer su mano cuando Eddy se cansó de su juego. Lo cogí y se lo tendí a Jake, sintiendo a todo su pequeño cuerpo vibrar mientras ronroneaba.

—Dale una oportunidad —dije, colocándolo en el regazo de Jacob—. Es muy simpático.

Jacob alargó su mano hacia el gato para olfatear, lo que tal vez fue su primer error. Una vez que Eddy registró su olor, tuvo un inmediato disgusto por Jacob, evidentemente; con un siseo y su pelaje adhiriéndose por completo, clavó con toda su fuerza sus garras en la mano de Jacob.

—¡Owww! —chilló Jacob, y sacudió al gato, mandándolo a volar. Aterrizo grácilmente, pero continuó siseándole a Jacob. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar —y mientras Edward estaba riéndose inútilmente— Jacob se transformó y persiguió al gatito.

Grité alarmada, observando a la pequeña bola anaranjada correr por el campo. Sabía que Jacob podía atrapar a mi gatito fácilmente, y estaba preocupada por su seguridad; pero evidentemente, Jake no significaba un gran peligro para él. Él, sin embargo, persiguió a la pobre creatura hasta el linde del bosque, donde Eddy trepó un árbol y se posó en una alta rama, todavía siseándole a mi canino amigo.

Gemí.

—¡JACOB! No hay manera de que yo pueda bajarlo de allí; ¿_por qué_ tuviste que hacer eso? ¡Y ahora no puedes volver a la normalidad porque no te trajiste pantalones extras?

La respuesta de Jacob fue algo así como un ladrido, pero su cola se meneaba de modo sospechoso. Entrecerré mis ojos y me preparé para agredirlo verbalmente un poco más, pero una fría mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

—Yo lo traigo —dijo Edward. Me brindó una sonrisa y se lanzó sobre el árbol. Lo trepó igual de fácil —_más fácil_— que su tocayo, y le tendió una mano a la agotada creatura.

Eddy emitió un lastimero maullido, y hubiera podido jurar que le lanzó una mirada a Jacob. Sólo pude oír la suave risa de Edward.

—No te preocupes —dijo, lo suficiente alto para que Jacob y yo oyéramos—, no dejaré que el perro se te acerque.

Eddy renuentemente, bajó de la rama hacia la mano de Edward. Cogió al gatito con la misma enloquecedora suavidad con la que me trataba, y sentí mi corazón derritiéndose. Él era demasiado dulce; definitivamente demasiado dulce para ser un vampiro.

Escuché un pequeño gruñido a mi lado, y miré hacia Jacob. De alguna manera, sus facciones caninas se las arreglaron para verse como puchero. Rodé mis ojos.

—Eddy vino para quedarse, Jacob —dije, y me di cuenta, así como él debió también, del doble sentido que esas palabras podían tomar—. Sé que no te gusta, pero… realmente soy más una persona de gatos, al fin y al cabo.

La respuesta de Jacob fue una pequeña rabieta cuando Edward regresó con el traumatizado gatito. Eddy se tensó e intentó —sin éxito— clavar sus garras en las manos de Edward. El gatito pareció enfadado al ser frustrado por la piel vampírica.

—¡Calma, Eddy! —arrullé, cogiendo al gatito de las manos extendidas de Edward—. El perro será bueno si tú lo eres.

Eddy maulló dudosamente.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

¡Al fin pude actualizar! Siento la ENORME tardanza.

¡Espero no se les hayan quitado las ganas de **comentar**! ^_^  
¡Dejen review! ¡En serio **alienta** a seguir traduciendo!

Besitos  
**.::Sol::.**


	3. La mente felina

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, y debería ABSOLUTAMENTE hacer esto. __La trama pertenece a __**Amethyst Jackson**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**°::..::The Eddy Series::..::°**

**Capítulo 3  
La mente felina**

**Edward's POV**

_«Esta vez lo atraparé. ¡Ni siquiera me verá venir!»_

Sonreí para mis adentros ante los ingenuos pensamientos de mi tocayo. Detrás de donde estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de Bella, escuché los gruñidos más débiles, inaudibles para el oído humano, mientras la creatura se preparaba para saltar.

En un instante, ya lo tenía en mis manos, con sus garras extendidas para atacarme. El gatito color naranja de ojos azules me gruñó frustrado.

_«¿Cómo _hace_ eso?»_

—No soy tan fácil de birlar como tu dueña —reí entre dientes, colocando a la bola de pelos en mi estómago. Trató de arañarme, en vano, y, eventualmente, se rindió y se echó mohíno.

Oí a Bella acercarse y levanté los ojos a tiempo para ver su rostro transformarse en una extraña y soñadora expresión. Le enarqué una ceja y ella se ruborizó.

—Veo que ustedes dos se están conectando —dijo, inclinando su rostro hacia el haz de gato sobre mí. Eddy levantó la mirada hacia ella desde donde su cabeza descansaba sobre sus patas.

—No exactamente. Él estaba tratando de atacarme.

—¡Eddy! —advirtió Bella, arrodillándose en el suelo para ponerse cara a cara con el gatito—. ¿Por qué querías atacar a tu papi?, ¿eh?

_«¿Papi? _—se burló Eddy mentalmente mientras, deliberadamente, la miraba ferozmente». Me reí de nuevo.

—Lo hace porque le gusta el desafío. Tú y Charlie son blancos fáciles con sus lentos reflejos humanos.

Bella sonrió y comenzó a rascar a Eddy en sus lugares favoritos; él ronroneó contentamente.

—Tal vez sólo le gusto más.

—Bueno, es cierto —convine—, pero no es por eso que me ataca.

Bella me frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos.

Bella dejó de acariciar a Eddy, quien me miró con susto.

_«¿Puedes QUÉ?_ —pensó Eddy», mientras que Bella dijo precisamente las mismas palabras. Me reí.

—Los gatos son creaturas muy inteligentes —expliqué—. Entienden el lenguaje humano, y son capaces de usarlo en sus mentes; simplemente carecen de las herramientas físicas para comunicarse verbalmente.

Bella me miró boquiabierta.

—¿Entonces puede entender lo que estamos diciendo?

_«Por supuesto que puedo, boba»._ Me suprimí una risa.

—Exacto.

Se sentó sobre sus talones y me sonrió.

—¿Entonces qué quiere de ti?

Continué con el trabajo de Bella de acariciar al gatito, devolviéndolo a una calina de ronroneo y poniéndolo infinitamente más benévolo conmigo de lo que había estado hacía un momento.

—Bueno, los gatos se parecen mucho a los niños; reconocen palabras, pero carecen de la capacidad para comprender muchos conceptos. Eddy sabe que soy diferente de los otros humanos, pero no entiende por qué ni cómo.

Bella sonrió.

—Jacob realmente tuvo que haberlo espantado, entonces.

Bufé.

—¿El perro-humano? Sí, Eddy no confía en él, en absoluto. Piensa que deberías alejarte de él. En parte por tu protección, en parte por su olor.

—Cielos, no sé qué me suena familiar —dijo Bella secamente—. ¿Y qué piensa él de mí?

Sonreí para mis adentros, capaz de leer en la mente de Eddy el genuino afecto que tenía por su dueña.

—En general, eres su favorita. Piensa que tus tendencias humanas son ridículas, por supuesto, pero lo alimentas bien y lo acaricias, y eres cálida, y lo dejas dormir en tu cama. Es bastante feliz contigo.

Bella bufó inusitadamente.

—Eso también suena terriblemente familiar.

Me reí con ganas y jalé a Bella para que se acostara a mi lado en el sofá, desalojando y disgustando momentáneamente al gato que antes estaba de buen humor.

—Eres cálida y agradable —convine, acariciando su cuello con mi nariz—, y me _gusta_ que se me permita dormir en tu cama. Pero yo esperaría ser capaz de mayor razonamiento que el gato.

Bella rió, y no pude resistirme a besarla. Eddy se levantó de un salto a la parte posterior del sofá para escapar de lesiones por nuestras payasadas.

_«Estúpidos, humanos _—refunfuñó», y yo estaba demasiado absorto como para reírme de la ironía.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

¡Por fin pude publicarlo!, pero ya, ¡lo terminé!

Este ya es el **ÚLTIMO** capítulo.

¿Aún me quieren?

**¿Review? **^_^

**.::Sol::.**


End file.
